mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren
Joe Warren is the former Bellator featherweight and bantamweight (interim and undisputed) champion. Bellator FW Champ He won the Bellator second season featherweight tournament and he most recently faced undefeated champion Joe Soto for the title as his reward, defeating him in a comeback knockout very early in the second round. About four weeks after that fight, win or lose, Warren was then set to fight Michihiro Omigawa in Dream. The match fell through about two weeks before the fight was set to take place because Warren and Dream could not agree to a terms of fight contract. Warren next competed in a non-title superfight versus newcomer and WEC veteran Marcos Galvao. He defeated Galvao via a controversial decision. Afterwards, he was set to defend his featherweight title in a grudge rematch against season four winner Patricio Freire. Unfortunately Freire was injured and the bout was rescheduled for fall 2011. He next entered the season five Bellator bantamweight tournament. In the quarterfinals, he was set to face undefeated forty-year-old Olympian and newcomer Alexis Vila. Vila knocked Warren unconscious in the first round. Most recently Warren's first defense of his featherweight title was set to take place against rival Patricio Freire but unfortunately Freire was once more injured and summer series featherweight tournament winner and lightweight tournament winner Pat Curran stepped in to get his shot against Warren early. Freire was expected to face the winner. Curran knocked Warren out brutally with a savage barrage of flying knees and uppercuts in the championship fight's third round. The bout's referee was accused of a late stoppage and Warren suffered a concussion to add to his growing list of insults and injuries. After the humiliating second straight knockout loss, Warren's management announced a permanent drop to the Bellator bantamweight division. Bellator BW Title Run Warren made the return against newcomer Owen Evinger, defeating a tough Evinger via an impressive and dominant unanimous decision. Warren announced his intention to compete in the Bellator season eight bantamweight tournament on Spike. Warren next filmed the first season of Bellator's Spike TV reality show Fight Master as one of four coaches alongside greats like Randy Couture, Frank Shamrock and Greg Jackson. In his career, Warren next signed to fight Nick Kirk in the semifinals of the Bellator season nine bantamweight tournament on Spike. Warren defeated Kirk via a second round reverse triangle armbar submission. With the victory Warren advanced to the finals to fight veteran Travis Marx. He scored a rare TKO in the second round over the game Marx. Second Bellator Title Warren was then set to fight bantamweight champ Eduardo Dantas but Dantas was injured and replaced by Rafael Silva. Warren defeated Silva via a dominant unanimous decision to win the Bellator interim bantamweight title. Warren then unified the titles with Dantas', defeating Dantas via a gutsy and competitive upset unanimous decision to become the undisputed Bellator bantamweight champion. Warren then defended his title for the first time in a rematch against Marcos Galvao, losing the title via second round kneebar submission. Fights *Joe Warren vs. Norifumi Yamamoto - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream 2009 featherweight grand prix. *Joe Warren vs. Georgi Karakhanyan - The fight was Georgi Karakhanyan's first loss, in the semifinals of the Bellator second season featherweight tournament. *Joe Warren vs. Patricio Freire 1 - The fight was in the finals of the Bellator second season featherweight tournament. The fight was Patricio Freire's first loss. *Joe Warren vs. Joe Soto - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with the undefeated Joe Soto defending. The fight was the first title true defending title fight in Bellator history. The fight was considered one of the candidates for 2010 Fight of the Year. The first round was Soto beating Warren ruthlessly, a true example of a 10-8 round. Warren came back to knock Soto out with a right knee after dropping him with an overhand right and hurting him with hammerfists, just thirty seconds into the second. The fight was Soto's first loss. *Marcos Galvao vs. Joe Warren - The fight -- a non-title 'superfight' -- ended in a controversial decision victory for Joe Warren. It was the Bellator debut of Marcos Galvao. *Alexis Vila vs. Joe Warren - The fight was the Bellator and bantamweight debut of undefeated Alexis Vila and the first knockout loss for Joe Warren. The fight took place in the quarterfinals of the Bellator fifth season bantamweight tournament. *Pat Curran vs. Joe Warren - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Joe Warren defending. *Joe Warren vs. Owen Evinger *Marcos Galvao vs. Joe Warren 2 - The fight was for the Bellator bantamweight title with Warren defending. *Joe Warren vs. Eduardo Dantas - The fight was to unify the Bellator bantamweight champion between undisputed champ Eduardo Dantas and interim champ Joe Warren. *Joe Warren vs. LC Davis Category:Bellator champions Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters